Chapter 213
Chapter Captions That hand, those memories... will they reach that person? They will meet again. The shop owner will wait as many nights as it takes. And that, that is another form of happiness. Rou's final chapter Chapter 213 was announced as the official final chapter in the xxxHolic series. CLAMP had previously stated that they were going to start publishing their new series: Mangettes and Gate 7 when they finished the xxxHolic series and so when it was announced that Mangettes was going to start on February 4th 2011, fans and readers guessed that the series was going to end around that time. It was announced in an issue of Bessatsu Shounen Magazine that xxxHolic was indeed going to end on February 2011. However, xxxHOLiC has been restarted with a new series called "Rei", currently ongoing. Plot Chapter 213 takes off where the previous chapter ended. Yuko is standing in the distance with her back turned to Watanuki and he's standing there, calling out her name. Watanuki instantly wakes up from the dream and next morning talks to Doumeki. Watanuki is telling him that he doesn't know whose dream it was and that he doesn't know why Yuko appeared. He also comments that for someone to summon Yuko's image into the dream it would take a lot of power. That night, Watanuki enters that dream again. He enters the dream by summoning Clow Reed's magic circle. Once again, it is dark and there is only the black swallowtail butterfly flying around. Watanuki uses his powers to catch the butterfly and cage it, but the butterfly breaks free and flies away. Watanuki then realizes that it is Yuko's dream, since the only reason that the butterfly could escape his spell would be that the dream belongs to a witch or a wizard who is more powerful than him. The butterfly flies away behind Watanuki and indeed, when he turns around, Yuko is standing there, the butterfly on her hand. The two look at each other for a minute and then Watanuki calls out her name and tries to run towards her. Tears have formed in Watanuki's eyes and he is almost crying of happiness but the happiness turns into saddness when he sees that he cannot run towards her, his feet are stuck to the ground. He asks Yuko why he can't move (just like he did when Yuko was dying) but Yuko doesn't say anything. She just stands there, smiling. Yuko waves her hand in the air and a cage appears in her hand. There is a small bird in the cage. The black butterfly flies towards the cage and so Yuko opens the door so that the bird can fly out. Once the door is opened, the bird stares at Watanuki and then turns to the butterfly and flies after it. The butterfly and the bird fly happily, side by side in the darkness. Watanuki understands what this means. The bird represents himself, and the cage is the shop. Yuko is trying to tell him that he no longer has to stay confined in the shop and that he is now free. Yuko does not say anything, she just smiles at Watanuki. The dream begins to fall apart, and so, the dream ends, but before it fades away Watanuki looks sad and says "But even so..." When the dream falls apart completely, Watanuki awakes. When he meets Doumeki again, he tells him about the dream and confirms that it was indeed Yuko's dream. A dream that she had many, many years ago. Watanuki then explains that message that Yuko gave him in the dream and how, a few years ago, the time that Watanuki was required to stay in the shop had passed. Doumeki refers what Watanuki is telling him back to a story about some one who waited one hundred years for a dream to come.The dream was called yume juuya. Watanuki then states that the people in the story only had to wait 100 years, whereas he had waited in the shop for Yuko more than that. Watanuki then turns to Doumeki and tells him that he looks like his great grandfather, Shizuka Doumeki. It is now known that the man sitting beside Watanuki is not Shizuka, Watanuki's best friend throughout the series and one of the protagonists in the series, but his great grandson. Doumeki quickly changes the subject and asks Watanuki if he was happy to see Yuko even if it was only in a dream, Watanuki smiles and says that he was. He also asks Watanuki if he hadn't want to forget about Yuko, but he replies he hasn't, and he'll continue the shop just for the sake of waiting for her. Doumeki stands up and goes to bring Watanuki a drink. He takes something out of his pocket: it is the egg that Yuko gave Shizuka more than a hundred years ago. It had been passed down through generations and never used. However, a hundred years ago, Shizuka didn't know what the egg was supposed to be used for whereas his great grandson does indeed know the purpose of the egg. The egg contains all of Watanuki's memories of Yuko and so it the egg is broken, Watanuki would forget Yuko entirely and it would be as if he had never met her. However, Doumeki looks at the egg and puts it back in his pocket, declaring that he should not use it. The chapter did not have an official poster, but the picture shown above is the very last page in the chapter and of the entire series. It is unknown what will happen next since Doumeki said "it seems I will not use this yet," (referring to the egg) so it is unknown if maybe one day in the future he will use it and Yuko will be erased from Watanuki's memory. Also, Watanuki has decided to continue to wait for Yuko. Even though he has decided to continue to wait for Yuko in the shop, he now has the option to come and go as he pleases. It is also mysterious that neither Maru and Moro or Mokona have appeared. It is unspecified whether they just didn't appear in the chapter or whether they are no longer with Watanuki. The time skip that happened between chapters is extremely large (a time skip of about one hundred years) and so it is possible that (even though Maru and Moro have no souls) they could have passed away or "dissapeared" for some reason. Characters that appeared in this chapter *Kimihiro Watanuki *Doumeki *Yuko Ichihara Category:Manga Chapters Category:Content Category:XxxHOLiC Rou